The present disclosure relates to a locking and releasing mechanism for adjusting the inclination of a seat (i.e., a locking and releasing mechanism). In particular, the present disclosure relates to a locking and releasing mechanism for a vehicle seat, a vehicle seat with a locking and releasing mechanism and a method for securing a locking and releasing mechanism against self-opening.
Locking and releasing mechanisms are designed to withstand high loads in order not to be opened and to be displaced inadvertently when used in motor vehicle seats (e.g., in the event of an accident). However, it has been demonstrated that certain locking and releasing mechanisms tend to open inadvertently under high loads. Attempts have been made to provide safety catches which prevent such automatic opening. For example, DE 100 48 127 A1 discloses a fitting for a vehicle seat in which locking elements are provided on a pivotably mounted clamping eccentric for securing the pawl and which prevent the displacement of the clamping eccentric in the event of an accident, so that the pawl is not able to be opened. The disclosed mechanism, however, has the drawback that it has to be manufactured and mounted with very fine tolerances which has a disadvantageous effect on production and assembly costs.
Thus, there remains a need to provide a locking and releasing mechanism, in particular for a motor vehicle seat, which does not have the drawbacks of the prior art.